


捡垃圾的小男孩

by muqin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqin/pseuds/muqin





	捡垃圾的小男孩

01

韩沐伯从公司出来已经很晚了，八九点钟的北京还没有个入夜的样子，灯火通明的，韩沐伯不耐烦地皱了皱鼻子，光太多了，星星都没有了，严重的人为污染

出了公司门就是一座天桥，桥下黑漆漆地看不清楚，沥青的地面吸收了所有光亮，一辆辆车明着灯成群结队地游了过去，韩沐伯心里忽然冒出了一句酸诗

车如流水马如龙，花月正春风

满意的点了点头，今天也是文化人，整理了一下大衣的领子正准备回家，总感觉身后沉沉的，像是有东西拉着他的衣服往下拽，蛮奇怪的

靖佩瑶今天还在办公室里装神弄鬼，拿着张黄色的便利贴贴上了韩沐伯的脑门，说是给他驱邪，当时嘲讽地笑了笑，现在仔细品品好像不是那么回事

该不是那孩子施法施错了，把鬼给他招来了吧

韩沐伯在心里给了自己一个大耳刮子，被靖佩瑶也带的神神叨叨的，哪来的鬼怪，还施法，明天回公司该给他施施肥了

心里还是有点犯怵，嘴里念叨着时运高看不到猛的转回了身，一个小泥猴正低着头拉着他的衣服

“哎呦卧槽”

下意识地往一边躲，忘记了在天桥上，天桥很配合，不是全封闭的，护栏也只有腰高

差点自己把自己摔下去……如果不是这个小泥猴死死地抱住了他的大腿

扶着护栏缓了口气，看了眼下面来来往往的车辆，还是有点腿软，要刚刚小泥猴的手抖一下，估计自己现在已经变成肉饼了

小泥猴比他还要高上一点，看起来年纪不大的样子，穿得破破烂烂的，脸上不知道是泥还是什么，只有牙齿与白眼珠透着白意

小泥猴的牙很白，因为他正张大了嘴对韩沐伯笑，举着手灿烂地打着招呼

“你，你是什么玩意”

韩沐伯硬凹出了自认和煦的笑容，腿终于不抖了，他很欣慰

小泥猴揉了揉自己的肚子

“我今天没捡到垃圾，您能带我去吃点东西吗？我为您做什么都是可以的，嗯……我，我叫奋奋”

韩沐伯也摸了摸肚子，中午到现在都没有吃饭，确实也饿了，其实去便利店买个饭团没什么难的，可他就是看这个小泥猴格外不顺眼

“我凭什么带你吃东西啊”

奋奋的眼睛转了几圈，回答地有点理直气壮

“我刚刚救了你命，要不是我抱住你，你早摔下去了，beng！脑浆哦”

本来就没有多安定的心脏被他吓得赶紧又跳了几下，小泥猴张牙舞爪地比划着，吓唬着他，对他做出爆炸的姿势

“不是，我寻思要不是你吓我，我也不可能掉下去啊”

韩沐伯的语气有点急，奋奋赶紧收回了手，老老实实的垂着头抬眼看他，长长的刘海虚虚地掩住了眸子，明明挺大个人了，可能是眼睛大吧，硬生生地做出了婴儿求抱的感觉

整张脸都是黑的，只有大大的桃花眼亮闪闪的，只需看上一眼便走不出去，韩沐伯想，他大概是遇到了一只狐狸

没经过意识控制，先张开了口

“那你想吃点什么?饭团?吃不吃?要不带你去吃烤串?但你穿成这样，人让你进吗？”

小泥猴没理会韩沐伯说的话，大大咧咧地搂住了韩沐伯的肩膀

“别老吃快餐，对身体不好，走，我给你做”

02

半夜被莫名其妙拐到超市买菜的韩沐伯仍然有点不真实感，鬼知道他几辈子没出现在过这个区域了

前面的小泥猴仔细地挑着西红柿，身上的衣服很破，看得到半截细细的腰

小泥猴的手指被西红柿上的水打湿了，卸去了部分泥土，露出了莹白的指尖，捧着一捧雪似地，被西红柿衬得格外耀眼

几个店员偷瞄着这边对奋奋指指点点，奋奋明明听见了，却一副置若未闻的样子，转头开心地笑着问韩沐伯喜不喜欢吃西红柿鸡蛋

韩沐伯的心里堵堵地，说不上来为什么，或许只是不喜欢被议论吧，他在心里安慰自己，却忘了早晨听到茶水间里的人议论自己性向，还和靖佩瑶说没事，他想猜就猜呗

但忽然有点憋屈，猛的脱下大衣罩在了小泥猴身上，小泥猴惊讶地回头看了韩沐伯一眼，随即灿烂地笑着把手伸进了袖管，对韩沐伯做了个wink

看着奋奋在自己前面提着菜篮一摇一摆，也不好好走路，非要跳来跳去的，忽然有点肉疼，刚买了没几天的大衣，好几万呢，可算是废了

韩沐伯，有严重的洁癖

还没等他从大衣的悲伤中走出来，一个圆滚滚的西红柿在他面前晃了晃，小泥猴眨巴着眼睛无辜地看他

“掏钱啊，我今天没捡到垃圾，没钱”

03

韩沐伯无奈地捂了捂额头，可算是在小区c位出道了，估计明天的大爷大妈都得知道他收留了一个捡垃圾的

刚刚奋奋坐电梯时有点忐忑，其实他蛮理解的，挺高档的小区了，还是上次父母来京催婚时硬给他买的，老两口拍着他的腿语重心长

“沐伯啊，要是没男的能看得上你，要不你还是喜欢女生吧？”

虽然还是母胎solo，可韩沐伯身边哪能缺过床伴，合作商硬介绍的，自己贴上来的，都只是玩玩，没往家里领过，自然没让父母发现过蛛丝马迹

谁能想到，这辈子第一次领回家的男生，是个捡破烂的

才发现刚刚没有仔细听他的名字，用手戳了戳小泥猴的胳膊

“那个，我叫韩沐伯，你叫什么来着?”

小泥猴的眼睛转了几圈，一副思索的样子，也不知道是不是在临时乱编

可韩沐伯也无所谓，一个代号罢了，吃完这顿饭谁还认识谁

“roi，我叫roi”

韩沐伯抿了抿嘴，诚恳地提着建议

“不是，我寻思你这现编也真诚点行不，还肉一，你咋不叫素二呢？”

小泥猴的大眼睛眨呀眨，满满地写着真诚

“不是，不是肉一，是roi，r， o，i，roi”

感觉智商收到了冲击，为什么一个捡垃圾的都有英文名，果然是首都人民引领潮流吗？

没来得及仔细思考，奋奋一只脚就已经踏进了他家的门，从背后拎住了他的衣领，小泥猴回头眨巴着大眼睛无辜地看他

“我……我就换个拖鞋……”

不错，还知道进门前要先换拖鞋，但是……

抽出了一双新的塑料拖鞋扔了过去

“你先给我去洗澡，再出来捣鼓”

小泥猴的大眼睛眨呀眨，眼里充满了祈求

“我不洗澡可以吗？”

韩沐伯坚定地摇了摇头，小泥猴瘪了瘪嘴，一副为难的样子

“你，我，我不洗澡的话就告诉你我的中文名字好不好”

韩沐伯抱着胸斜倚着门框，老神在在地盯着roi瞧，小孩确实有点紧张了，手不停绞动着衣服的下摆

“那你先说”

roi警惕地看着他，反复打量着，又往屋里看了一圈，深思熟虑的，像是付出了很大代价

“那我说了哦……我，我叫秦奋”

韩沐伯点了点头，随便扫了秦奋一眼，继续揪着秦奋的领子把他往家里拎

“秦奋是吧，去，洗澡，又是灰又是土的”

秦奋挣扎着回头看他，受惊的麋鹿般睁大了眼，没有理会，直接把人按到了花洒下打开了水，秦奋惊叫了一声抖着身上的衣服

“你干嘛，衣服都湿了！”

有点肉疼地看了眼自己的大衣，几万块钱，买的时候店员千叮咛万嘱咐的不要水洗，全泡汤了，没好气的

“让你洗你就洗，又不是不给你衣服穿”

秦奋有点挫败，抬眼看他点了点头，还是没有动作，皱了皱眉毛，秦奋撅了噘嘴

“你出去啊！在这我怎么洗”

04

韩沐伯洗澡快，本来冬天就没多少汗，浴霸开的太足，熏得脑子都有点发懵，冲了一下随便披个浴袍便走了出来

听到客卧卫生间的水声愣了一下才反应过来，低头看了眼自己穿着的东西，带子都没系白底黑字的ck大咧咧地露在外面

好像太赤裸了……可是家里多久都没来过外人了，习惯了敞着浴袍往沙发上一摊，所以干嘛给自己捡个麻烦

嘟嘟囔囔地翻出了几年前买的家居装，唯一一套，每当父母来住的时候才祭出来穿上一次两次

瘫在沙发上划拉着手机看新闻，浴室的水哗哗啦啦地响了两个小时，有点肚子饿，也有点心疼水费，极力抑制着自己冲过去敲门的冲动

软软糯糯的声音随着水声传了出来，在封闭的环境里，带点回音，还有点闷

“老韩，你有多的衣服吗？借我一套，还有身体乳，面霜，须后水”

韩沐伯翻了个白眼，老大不情愿地从沙发上爬了起来，真的没有适合的衣服了，翻遍了衣柜才找到黑色supreme坎肩，开口有点大，但地暖足，应该不会太冷

拎着坎肩短裤慢慢悠悠地去浴室把仅有的护肤品划拉了一下，想了想又塞了一个旅行用的剃须刀，还是觉得有点不对

又要面霜又要水的，现在捡垃圾都这么精致吗

浴室的水声依然响的震天，敲了敲浴室的门，把东西一裹递了进去，门很快开了，隔着磨砂玻璃门，韩沐伯隐隐约约地看着秦奋躲在门后，露出截白生生的手臂

……这么白的吗？那刚才得多少天没洗澡了

韩大洁癖抖了两下，把手里的一包随手塞了过去

笑意盈盈的，语气中带着讨好

“那个，老韩，嘿嘿，我忘了让你给我拿剃须刀了，你看……”

没有理他，直接转身走了，坐在沙发上竖着耳朵等待人的夸奖

“老韩，你别走嘛……哇，你给我拿了哎！天哪你好聪明！”

韩沐伯满意地笑了，奇异的，拿下大单子也没有过这么开心，忍不住在心里夸了自己一句，料事如神韩沐伯

05

韩沐伯看着在厨房里忙东忙西的秦奋发呆，这还是一个人吗？他的小泥猴呢？

刚刚走出浴室的秦奋皮肤白里带粉，湿漉漉的刘海垂在眼睛上，胡乱地揉着头发问他要吹风机

颜狗韩沐伯在那瞬间表示，他沦陷了

秦奋笑嘻嘻地回头看韩沐伯，对他眨着眼睛，带着点撒娇

“你家的锅太脏了，噫，一层灰，你到底多久没有用过了”

韩沐伯走过去看了眼还没拆下来的标签，老老实实地回答

“一四年买的……”

秦奋无奈地抓了抓头发，打开了头顶的吊柜，衣服袖子开口很大，露出了若隐若现的两个红点

魂都被勾了去，想要找块东西把他裹住，完完全全地被自己占用

秦奋翻了半天没找到东西，回头看韩沐伯，才发现人正直直地看着自己发呆，嗔怪地推了韩沐伯一下

“看什么呢你，围裙呢？有没有”

韩沐伯神智还没被找回来，反应了两秒

“围裙?哦，围裙，没有，你等我一下”

回屋随手抽了件衬衫，递给了秦奋

“你把这个倒着穿，一样的”

秦奋翻了翻衣服，看着订制logo翻了个白眼

“老韩，你知不知道有句话形容你最合适，败家，人傻，钱多”

被怼的服服帖帖的韩沐伯抱着他的西装被赶回了客厅沙发，他也不清楚自己为什么完全没有回击的想法

香气很快传了出来，韩沐伯的肚子开始抗议，后仰在沙发背上，伸着头朝着厨房喊了一句

“行没行啊你”

秦奋一连串地答应着，端着盘西红柿鸡蛋念叨着走了出来

“你看你急得，心急吃不了好鸡蛋我给你讲”

看着秦奋把盘子摆在桌上，心里莫名暖了一下，一直觉得北京这座城市空落落的，头一次有了家的感觉

什么感觉呢？奔波了这么久，终于有了一块可以栖息的小小天地

06

秦奋起的很早，小心翼翼的摸到浴室拿出昨天藏起来的手机，刚刚开机，信息便不负众望地炸了，一条条的全在质问他去了哪里

放下手机揉了揉眉头，今天看来有大麻烦了

本来以为看韩沐伯的眼神昨天最起码要发生点什么，还特意在浴室给自己做了扩张

没想到先把自己喝趴下了，今天醒来，老老实实地躺在了客卧的床上，衣服整整齐齐的，一件没少

有点恼火，又有点安心与庆幸

手机又响了起来，是他的弟弟，不用想就知道是什么事情，挂断了电话看了眼身上的大坎肩，想了想偷偷溜到了韩沐伯的卧室

拉着窗帘，卧室很黑，韩沐伯还没有醒来地迹象，轻轻推了推韩沐伯的肩膀，心里默默念叨着希望不会有起床气

好在韩沐伯只是懒洋洋地翻了个身面对着他，眼都不睁地嗯了一声

“老韩，那个……我经纪人喊我去捡垃圾了”

韩沐伯捞过他的手放在嘴边亲了一口

“注意安全，早去早回”

猛不丁被亲了一口，秦奋心里莫名泛上来了一股酸水，涩涩地，这么熟练，不知道多少对象练出来的

不过也可以理解，挺优秀的，身边总是少不了人

努力调整了一下心情继续开口

“老韩，这套衣服穿不出去，我偷你套衣服?”

韩沐伯还是没有清醒的迹象，手往床头按了一下，随手指了下旁边

卧室的顶灯亮了，韩沐伯把头缩进了被子逃避着刺眼的光，被子外面被他睡的乱七八糟的头发，声音有点沙哑，带着没睡足的慵懒

“那呢，你自己挑，我晚上吃虎皮鸡蛋”

刚刚拉开衣柜的秦奋停下了手，回头确认着

“我?虎皮鸡蛋?我都不知道你家密码”

“911228”

“什么?”

被子里的人翻了个身，背对着他，口吻里多了点起床气

“密码911228，你快拿，拿完出去把灯给我关了”

07

韩沐伯坐在床上醒着神，拿过手机看了一眼，哦，八点了

迷迷糊糊记得秦奋来给他道了个别，说什么金记len喊他去捡垃圾了，那么早，都不容易

等会，金记len是谁?和他一起愉快工作的小伙伴吗？时时刻刻见得到秦奋的那种

一股浓烈的醋意在韩沐伯刚睡醒还没那么灵光的脑子里升了上来

一直到刷完牙才清醒了过来，电话也及时地打了进来，靖佩瑶一向低沉的声音都窜上了天

“大哥，你咋还不来，人代言明星马上就到了”

懒洋洋地抹着须后水，新出的口红线是在找代言，但韩沐伯翻报纸都从没翻到过娱乐的板块，新晋的小花小生在他眼里都是一个模子刻出来的

“我都没跟进过这块，到那谁都不认识，你自己处理不就行了，叫我干嘛？”

靖佩瑶的口气软了下来

“这不，您是公司老总嘛，代言的事，还是您出面比较得体”

那么多代言都没找过韩沐伯插手，但靖佩瑶不说原因，韩沐伯也懒得去问

“行，我马上过去，你先让人带他们参观一下产品，定下来的明星叫什么来着，我去的时候看看资料，别把名都整错了”

靖佩瑶顿了顿，沉默了几秒

“秦子墨，秦始皇的秦，三画那个子，黑土的墨”

韩沐伯明白了过来，笑着嘲讽

“我说今天瑶哥怎么露怯了，老情人见面啊这是，成，今天你哥给你担着”

想了想在挂电话之前加了一句

“佩瑶，子是两画，真的”

08

正要出门，脑子里忽然不合时宜地跳出了另一个姓秦的人

早上迷迷糊糊地把密码告诉他了，也不知道对他哪来的信任，不知道今天有没有人欺负他

昨天超市里的议论他，明明听到了也只是笑笑，喝酒时没忍住，问他为什么不回击，秦奋已经趴在桌子醉醺醺的，笑着拉他的手指

“哎呀没事的，我都习惯了，总有人在背后议论我”

心里有点疼，这傻子不知道被多少人在背后戳过脊梁

昨天没有开车，打电话让公司的司机来接他，喇叭响了几声，才意识到思绪扯远了，打开手机翻着秦子墨的资料，没看几行字，盯着秦字又飘到了秦奋身上

不知道那傻子现在在干嘛，心里早就明白了捡垃圾是个幌子，今天一定好好问问他是做什么的……如果他晚上回去的话

远远的就看到靖佩瑶在公司等着了，门口停了一辆加长的房车，下车时瞟了几眼，对靖佩瑶感叹

“我看秦子墨也不是太出名啊，这车，够气派的”

靖佩瑶瞟了一眼韩沐伯的衣服

“你咋没穿你那三件套，真稀罕”

“还有，秦子墨代言来不了了，换了他哥，超一线巨星，你一会可别给人家脸色，他那粉丝一人一锹土都能把公司填几个”

代言这方面韩沐伯一直没担心什么，反正无论换谁他都不认识，至于衣服……今天穿的白西装，有点不太习惯……黑色那套被秦奋早晨穿走了

秦奋，又是秦奋！

09

推开会议室的门满屋子人，一群人围着一个男人补妆，只漏出一个金灿灿的发顶，韩沐伯在心里默默吐槽，娘们唧唧的，换秦奋那皮肤指定不用化妆

……怎么又是秦奋

稳了稳心神，把秦奋赶出了脑子，恢复了工作状态，回头示意靖佩瑶

靖佩瑶心领神会地敲了敲桌子，那边的人散开了，小明星也礼貌地站起身子鞠躬

刚刚扯好的笑容僵在了脸上……什么玩意?这特么是，秦奋?还穿着他的西装

秦奋看到他也愣了一下，回头疑惑地看着经纪人，靖佩瑶戳了戳韩沐伯的胳膊，眼底带着笑意

韩沐伯在心里叹了口气，什么天杀的命运，他的西装是订制的，袖口绣着他的名字，靖佩瑶眼尖，一准早就看见了

走过去尽量谦和地冲秦奋伸出了手

“您好，秦先生，我是xx集团的负责人韩沐伯，很感谢您愿意与我们合作”

秦奋歪了歪头，也伸手握了一下

整场会议韩沐伯都没有再说话，他本来就不清楚流程，硬被靖佩瑶拉过来充充场面

板着脸，想着一会要涨多少工资才能堵住靖佩瑶的嘴

已经马上敲定的事，会议结束的很快，秦奋签了个字就算定了下来，经纪人同靖佩瑶商量着行程，秦奋凑过来小心翼翼地拉了拉韩沐伯的袖子

“那个，我不知道，我打算今晚就给你解释来着，真的，老韩你别生气，我不是故意骗你的”

大眼睛亮闪闪地看着他，强行忍住想要把他拉进怀里的冲动，在场的员工太多了，虽然他不看娱乐圈但也明白这些行为对秦奋的伤害

何况，他都说了，已经那么多人在背后骂他

靠，多好的人，居然有人骂他

心疼地皱了皱眉，已经有员工注意到了这边，窃窃私语

尽力板着脸

“没事，我没生气”

秦奋张了张嘴还想说什么，远处的经纪人已经喊他走了

“我下个通告时间不够了，那……老韩，我先走了?”

韩沐伯冲秦奋点了点头，秦奋走后，会议室的人瞬间空了一半，剩下的人在收拾着文件

靖佩瑶贼兮兮地凑了过来，跟着韩沐伯回到办公室的沙发上玩着手机

“伯哥，可以啊，出手就是个大的”

韩沐伯揉了揉眉头

“没有，你误会了”

“还不好意思了，人秦奋开会的时候净看你了，别和我说他碰巧在同一个服装师那设计了同样的花纹”

想了想越解释越乱的可能性，韩沐伯表示了放弃

“你别说出去，对他不好”

靖佩瑶对他伸出了三根手指示意，韩沐伯敲了敲桌子

“不成，工资顶多给你翻两翻”

靖佩瑶倔强地竖着三根手指，韩沐伯眯着眼睛威胁

“你猜秦子墨临时毁约，我能不能去起诉他”

靖佩瑶跳了起来

“靠，你怎么这么狠，人不把秦奋给你送上门了吗？”

看着靖佩瑶出门的身影，韩沐伯低头笑了

还真不是，秦奋是自己找上门的

10

刚打开门就闻到了作料的香味，厨房的灯暖洋洋地亮着，远远的能看到里面忙碌的身影

累了一天的疲惫忽然全部消失了，秦奋听到动静，走了出来，妻子迎接晚归的丈夫般，体贴地替韩沐伯拿出了拖鞋

手拧着韩沐伯的袖子，眼睛亮晶晶的，盛满了星子

“老韩，我把虎皮蛋给你做好了，你不要生气了，我昨天就是刚拍完戏，没卸妆，正好看到你站天桥上……”

本来没生气，听了秦奋的话反倒皱起了眉头

“哦?正好我在天桥?换别人你也跟着回家了？”

秦奋飞速地抬头瞥了他一眼又低下了头，无意识地绞着手指

“那倒不是，你站太久了，我以为你要跳下去来着，就去关心关心你”

越解释越乱，韩沐伯的醋坛子翻了就很难收拾起来

“那就是别人也可以喽，咱今天先把这个事说清楚”

秦奋呡了呡嘴，韩沐伯太无理取闹咄咄逼人，终于忍不住委屈，发了脾气

“你怎么那么些事，是你不是别人不就行了吗？虎皮蛋都给你做了，查了一下午菜谱，你爱吃不吃”

已经被哄好了，只是心里不知道泛起了哪根别扭，就是不肯理人，坐在沙发上眯眼看着秦奋换鞋马上就要走出家门，才走过去搂住了秦奋的腰

“干嘛去啊你”

秦奋没好气地捣了他一下

“你这什么都没有，我回家，拿东西”

愣了愣，怕秦奋真的生气了，陪着笑

“宝贝你回家啊，远不远，我开车送你”

秦奋被他逗笑了

“就你对面，真不知道你怎么活的，一层一共两户，连我住对面都不知道，我还跟你一块搭过电梯”

福至心灵地串起了初遇

“那，你是不是当时认出了是我，才怕我跳天桥”

秦奋的脸红了，踩着韩沐伯的脚嘟囔着

“谁管你，你爱跳不跳，韩总裁，我去拿东西，你放开我行吗?”

韩沐伯看着怀里的小番茄，往怀里揉了揉，拉着秦奋的手指打开了门

“走吧，你韩总裁陪你去”

“秦奋，我怎么就这么爱你”

靖佩瑶OS:我他娘的跟你那么多年兄弟你都不肯告诉我密码！还不肯给我番三番工资！还拿我对象威胁我！


End file.
